Mystery: Museum
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Kiba datang ke museum sahabatnya, Shino, saat ia mendapat laporan kalau museum itu baru saja mengalami pencurian. Ia yang bekerja sebagai polisi mau tak mau harus turun tangan, walau sebenarnya ini adalah hari liburnya


Kiba menarik napas lega. Ia hanya berniat pergi ke museum milik temannya, Shino. Tapi mengapa juga ia harus bertemu dengan pembunuh yang dengan berani-beraninya masuk kereta?

Ah—tunggu.

"Sialan! Harusnya kutelepon Neji daritadi!" Dengan panik ia pun menelepon atasannya, mengabarkan apa yang baru saja ia alami di kereta. Sembari menunggu teleponnya diangkat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Gadis berambut merah yang baru saja ia tolong sudah pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu merapatkan mantel abu-abunya. Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari stasiun ini. Lagipula ia beruntung. Ternyata ia sudah sampai di kota tempat museum sahabatnya berada. Kebetulan yang bagus.

"Halo?" suara di ujung sana membuyarkan pikirannya.

Akhirnya teleponnya diangkat.

**X.x.X**

**Mystery: Museum**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Kiba datang ke museum sahabatnya, Shino, saat ia mendapat laporan kalau museum itu baru saja mengalami pencurian. Ia yang bekerja sebagai polisi mau tak mau harus turun tangan, walau sebenarnya ini adalah hari liburnya**

**X.x.X**

"Apa yang dicuri?" tanya Kiba sembari bersiap mengetik di ponselnya. Ia berjalan di samping Shino yang mulai memasuki museum—pemuda yang selalu memakai kacamata itu ternyata menunggunya di luar.

"Keramik dan guci-guci antik lainnya. Ada juga permata langka yang dicuri. Anak buahku sedang mendatanya, nanti akan kuberikan kepadamu," jawab Shino lengkap. Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengetikkan itu pada ponselnya. "Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV?"

"Disadap," jawabnya singkat.

Kiba kembali mengetiknya. Selesai itu, ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Netranya berpendar. Ada polisi daerah sini yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Ada pula pegawai museum yang sedang dimintai keterangan. Ia menghela napas.

Shino berjalan lurus, menghampiri salah satu polisi yang bertugas. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri mengambil jalan lain. Saat sedang menatap benda-benda antik dari balik kaca, ia terdiam saat mendapati koleksi asing yang belum pernah ia lihat yang diletakkan begitu saja di _stand_ yang kosong.

"Oi, Shino! Ada yang baru?" tanya Kiba dengan suara keras.

"Kiriman hari ini. Seharusnya akan diperlihatkan hari ini kalau saja tidak ada musibah," jawab Shino dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kiba menatap koleksi baru itu.

Mumi Raja Ramses dari Mesir, sepasang mumi dari Wamena dengan posisi meringkuk, dan mumi Inca dari Pegunungan Andes yang terbalut beludru panjang.

Tidak terlalu tertarik, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

**X.x.X**

Kiba masih belum berniat pulang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Museum sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa polisi dan dua orang pegawai yang masih tinggal—itu pun bersiap pulang.

Shino berada di ruangannya di ujung museum, membereskan sesuatu sebelum bersiap pulang.

Kiba memberikan senyuman ramahnya pada polisi yang menyapanya—para polisi itu keluar. Dua orang pegawai itu pun sudah keluar dari museum. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di sini, menunggu Shino yang entah melakukan apa.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

Ketika membacanya, dahinya berkerut. Shino sepertinya akan pulang lebih lama karena ia harus mengurus beberapa hal dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia bahkan menyuruh Kiba pulang lebih dulu.

Pria berumur 29 tahun itu berdecak kesal. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Malas pulang sendiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Shino saja. Kiba berniat kembali berkeliling sebelum akhirnya matanya lagi-lagi menatap kumpulan koleksi baru yang dikirim hari itu.

Mumi dari Mesir itu masih terbungkus sarkofagus, mumi Wamena terduduk kaku, dan mumi Inca terbalut beludru.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya cuek—walaupun ia seharusnya menuruti saran Shino untuk pulang lebih dulu.

**Owari**

Mystery Series Kiba Version

Terinspirasi dari thread yang sama seperti di fic-fic sebelumnya.


End file.
